Affections Across Time
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: When a young woman comes across the legendary sword of Thundera, & looks into the sword's mystical stone, her world, & life will never be the same. What does she  see thru the stone that changed her life? Oc/ Lion-O
1. Chapter 1

Thundercats belongs to Tobin "Ted" Wolf

Based on the Thunder Cats 2011

Thunder Cats: Affections Across Time

Story summary: When a young woman comes across the legendary sword of Thundera, and looks into the sword's mystical's stone, her world, and life will never be the same. What Does she see thru the Stone? That changed her life?

Chapter 1: Thunderian Dream Girl-while training with Wilykat, Lion-O ends meeting a human girl after she leaves Lion-O sees her in his dreams

Chapter 2: Daughter of the Prophecy-A Modern time high school student ends in third Earth

Chapter 3: From Dusk till Dawn- After a slight run in with Cheetara, Raelyn runs into Lion-O and the Gang

Chapter 4: Till I Forget About You-After spending time with Raelyn, Lion-O finds it hard to forget about Raelyn, but finds it impossible; Raelyn faces the same thing


	2. Thunderian Dream Girl prt 1

I sighed as I woke up from yet another weird dream this time it consisted of cat like humans, and every time I dreamt this not once did I ever see any humans, but hey anything was possible. This continuing dream seemed to be taking place in the future seeing how nothing looked the same compared my world. After getting a hot shower, and having breakfast, I put on what I had planned to wear for that day sighing again, I grabbed my bag, and headed off to my job. I put in a pair of a blueberry earplugs, n listened to H.I.M. as I walked the two blocks to my job which consisted of handling ancient Antiques. You'd be surprised on what came thru the these days, last night actually took me by surprise, and I hardly wait to see it.

For some reason I was in a good mood to be heading to work as I listened to Counting Crows. I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out, and saw it was Taren so I answered it

"Hey Rae"

"Oh hey Tar"

"You seem happier today" He said

"Something big came in last night at work, and I'm dying to find out what it is" I replied

" Good luck any who I thought I'd call, and remind you about that project"

"Oh gosh Taren thank you for reminding me about it"

"So any ideas?"

"Well now that you've mentioned it yeah there's this place called Thundera"

"What's this Thundera?"

"Just a place anyways I've said to much already"

"Alright see you at school"

"Of course" I hung up the phone, placing it back in my back pocket, replacing my headset in my ears, and listened to Linkin' Park as I continued walking towards the Antique Shop I found myself wondering about my continuous dreams, and the cat like humans. I just found it weird, thoughts of the last nights' dreaming filled my mind as I stopped at a dull blue two story building, I noticed the inside lights were on, I pushed open the double French doors, and walked into the blue building.

A dirty blonde hair woman around thirty looked up from the counter with a smile

"Morning Raelyn"

"Morning Tarah" any news about last night's shipment?" I asked as I coughed deeply Tarah looked at me

"You really should go, and see a doctor for that chronic cough" I shook my russet head disagreeing with her

"I'm fine"

"As for the new shipment boss won't let anyone touch it"

"Hmm wonder why?" A man with tan skin, and brown eyes walked up from the back

"Ah there you two are" The man said

"Mr. Friedle" Tarah said

"Raelyn?"

"Yes?"

"A shipment came in last night, and I'm leaving the find to you, anything you find is yours apparently the previous ten owners had some problems with it"

"Oh so what's in the box?"

"No one knows, you'll be the first to open it seeing how it was addressed to you personally" Tarah, and Mr. Friedle looked at me

"But I never ordered anything from anywhere!"

"Do you want, or not?" Mr. Friedle asked, demanded was how he sounded

"Of course I want the box!, and what's inside!" My soft voice was rather loud

"That's more like it Raelyn, Tarah get the package for Raelyn"

"Yes Mr. Friedle" She said, and went to the back of the store with the way Mr. Friedle looked at Tarah it was like they had something going on I nearly gagged. After finding what she was looking for Tarah returned with a thick semi heavy box, placing it down on the glass counter, looking down sure enough it had my address on it

Raelyn Reeves

713 East Elm Street.

Springfield,

I blinked I could hardly believe that was my address alright, but what was bothering me was the simplest fact I never ordered anything off the internet so. . . .

"Open it, I'm dying to see what treasure lays inside" Tarah said

"And yet you're still alive" I heard Mr. Friedle say I rolled my frosted purple chrome eyes at them as I grabbed a box cutter, and cut the thick blue duck tape, putting the box cutter down on the glass table, I gently opened the box pulling the flaps of the brown box apart to revel what was inside. After taking the packing stuff from the top, I looked inside, and saw a piece of paper with some kind of ancient sword, and a piece of armor, being very careful I took out the ancient sword, Tarah gasped

"Oh my god that's Excalibur !" I rolled my frosted purple chrome eyes

"I doubt it Excalibur was buried with King Arthur, that's just a rusted piece of ancient junk" Mr. Friedle said I looked up at him some days he was a complete ass, and today happened to be one of those days.

For reasons unknown I felt drawn to the sword as well the weird armor I waited until both Mr. Friedle, and Tarah left for lunch before I picked up the ancient sword as I held the magnificent sword in my right hand. . . Both actually since it felt heavy as I held up the sword I noticed the ruby gem in the center of sword's hilt began to glow I felt strongly drawn to the jewel that I looked right into. It was like I was being pulled into the very jewel itself no matter how scared I was I couldn't bring myself to look away I blame my curiosity . The scenery around me changed one minute I went from standing alone in the Antique Shop to the middle of what looked like the center of a castle court yard, by the way the it was set the scenery reminded of a movie I once saw called A Kid in King Arthur's Court. In the distance I swore I could have heard voices as well as clashing of weapons being the very curious person I was I followed the noise my inner self was screaming danger, but at this point I didn't care so I walked thru the courtyard, amazed at the very beauty of it all. I looked up as I walked under an arch, and towards what looked liked a stone stair well being careful, I walked down the gray aged looking well, and further down past half un finished structures, I felt ground as my right foot left the safety of the courtyard. As I continued into the forest whilst looking for the clearing I heard the same voices

" Aw come Lion-O!" I heard what seemed to be a boy's voice whinnying. I shook my long russet head as I looked around the forest

"I said no Kat, and that's final" A masculine male's voice replied "And besides I'm sure Tygra won't training you some" Lion-O said being as quite as I possibly could I walked closer until five feet stood in the distance I noticed the masculine voice came a tall tan-mocha muscular man with spiked crimson hair he had to be at least 20 yrs or more. As I went to back up, I apparently tripped on something thus landing on my ass, and the noise caused a major reaction from the duo which wasn't what I was expecting I heard the sound of growling I gulped '_This is it life as I know it is over' _I thought to myself I heard chuckling before the voice

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of a girl 'O Lord of The Thunder Cats" Wilykat said smirking as he walked up to where I was. Lion-O snarled as he looked at the young wildcat

"I'm not afraid of a young girl" Lion-O's voice was loud, Wilykat laughed

"Yeah whatever, Lord of the Thunder Cats!" Wilykat said, Lion shook his spiked crimson head as he walked over to the duo, he noticed Kat was talking to someone "So what do they call you?" He asked I'm Wilykat"

"Raelyn" I said ever so softly

"What kind of name if that?"

"Its human, and what are you?" I asked

"I'm a feline, that's Lion-O" Wilykat said pointing to the masculine man I winced as I tried to move my body

"What are you?" He asked me, I looked up at him

"Human why?" I asked him, Lion-O rolled his frosted Cerulean eyes

"Wilykat move away from the trespasser before she hurts you!" Wilykat looked over his left shoulder at the Lord of the Thunder Cats

"I doubt she's dangerous, Lion-O she can barely move let alone hurt me" I began to have a chronic coughing fit, blood caught Wilykat's golden eyes " N she's injured Lion-O" The lion sighed as he walked up, and stood next to the young wild cat male, his frosted cerulean eyes noticed the blood the young cub was talking about, and groaned.

He also noticed how different my eye color was

"Fine, she can stay the young girl. . .Wilykat cut him off

"You mean grown girl don'tcha She's like a teenager" The young wild cat asked/ told Lion-O cocked his spiked crimson head to the left side and looked down to the curves of young woman. Sure enough they caught him off guard, Wilykat smirked "So? Lion-O looked back at him

"What?" The young lord asked as looked at the young bruised woman lying there in the brush. . He noticed her skin was that of a lite mocha or latte Anyways he knew he can't just leave her there she would die. So w/o thinking the young lord swooped me up in his strong tan-mocha arms as he, and Wilykat left the forest, and headed back to the castle. Only a times on the way to the castle did Lion-O look down at me when I looked at him he saw I had a rare eye color which was frosted purple chrome with a tint of silver. As Lion-O reached the outskirts of the forest he heard a light humming sound; wonderin; where it was coming from he was surprised when Wilykat told him the soothing sound was from the young woman he was held in his arms apparently I had fallen asleep in the young Thunderian Lord's arms

"So whatcha plan to do with her once we get to the castle?"

"No idea, but she does need medical attention to see to her injures" The lion told the young wild cat as they set foot in the courtyard of the castle.

A male tiger approached the duo

"Lion-O, Cheetara was. . "The tiger stopped when he saw what his younger brother was holding "Woe hoe looks like Lion-O has found his mate, that was fast!" Lion-O snarled lowly at his brother

"Not likely"

"A personal slave?" The tiger asked

Tygra!" Lion-O roared causing me to up "Fuck now look what you have done!" Tygra smirked down at me I screamed, trying to get away; Lion-O had managed to calm me down. Wilykat looked up at Tygra

"That wasn't very nice" He said sourly

"Hah who said I was I'm nice kid?" Tygra asked Wilykat.

Lion-O shook his spiked crimson head as he walked thru the not so crowded courtyard into the castle, he managed to find a spare bed chamber which was naturally across the hall from his very own, sighing. He kicked open the heavy wooden door of the bed chamber, walked in, and up to the large bed, being gentle, put me down upon the queen sized bed

"Sorry about that" Lion-O" said

"Lion-O" A young female voice said

"I'll be right back" He told me as he left the room standing outside was Wilykit

"Cheetara sent me to find you" She said

"Tell her I'm busy right now"

"Kay" He watched as she skipped down the hall b4 he returned inside the room, and walked to the large bed

"Want to tell me what you where doing in the forest?"

"I got lost" My soft voice replied

"That's understandable" A light knock was heard he snarled again I jumped "What?" The door lightly opened to revel a young female wildcat, and a cheetah

"Lion-O everyone is looking for you" The cheetah told him

"Wilykit keep the girl company until I get back"

"Um sure" Lion-O, and the Cheetah left the room, the wildcat girl looked over at me "So" She said as she rocked back, and fourth on her hind legs "I'm Wilykit what do they call you?"

Raelyn?"

"So how'd you end up here?" Wilykit asked me

Honestly I don't know"

"Oh whatcha do for a living?"

"Deal with ancient antiques, and technology" Her golden eyes lit up

"Technology really?"

"Yes, and a bit of engineering on the side"

"How cool is that? So have you made stuff?"

"Of course"

"Technology, wait till Lion-O hears about this. . . So are you like his mate, or something like that?"

"No just someone injured" My chronic cough started up the blood thicker this time, Wilykit was a bit freaked, but ignored it seeing how Lion-O was rather busy today she walked over to the heavy door, I noticed she was having a hard time I slowly got up, n helped her with the door still coughing

"Lion-O said you're suppose to be resting" She told me

"I know ugh just thou. . "The harsh coughing continued which was making my throat very raw I groaned, rolling my frosted purple chrome eyes, she looked at me

"You shouldn't be up" Wilykit told me a knock was heard

"Oh no "She sighed as I walked back, and fell into the bed I sighed as I covered up with the blue sheet; Wilykit answered the door, and saw none other than Tygra standing there

"Its you, I thought you were at the Thundercats' meeting Tygra" Tygra looked down at her

"I was until I left to find Lion-O" The tiger told her, she knew he was lying

"Stop lying Lion-O left with my brother an hour ago, so don't use that excuse!" Wilykit said a bit louder than she meant, I groaned, and got up being curious as I was I walked over to the door, n saw the tiger standing there

"Ugh not you again" I said Tygra looked at me with a glint in his golden brown eyes

"So I take it you're my little brother's mate" I rolled my frosted purple chrome eyes at him. I had a feeling this tiger was up to something

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I saw what looked like a surf board in the far corner " Hey Kit?" She looked at me

"Hmm"

"You surf?" I asked her

"Kinda why"

"What kind of board is that?" I asked as I pointed to the board

"Oh that it's a space board ya know for surfing air"

"Oh sounds fun" I said, she smiled at me

"Maybe before you leave, you can join us"

"She's a mere human not a feline, nor a member of Thundera"

"So?, and your point is?" Wilykit asked harshly "She's a guest of Lion-O's not yours Tygra!" I looked at the two jungle cat argue

"If you fear me that bad Tygra why not get rid of me yourself?" I asked him, he looked at me surprised to hear me speak

"Who said anything about fear? Human?" He asked me I growled at him, rolling my frosted purple chrome eyes I heard the young wild cat groan I looked over my right shoulder

"What's wrong Kit?" I asked the young Wildcat

"My board its not working right" She said sighing

"If ya want I could take a look at it later"

"Really?"

"Of course I understand some technology" Tygra looked at me

"What is it these days with people n their tech?" Geez maybe you're meant to be with my young brother"

"Why is that?" I asked him

"One word. . . He's obsessed with technology" I giggled

"Nothing wrong with that" Tygra rolled his golden brown eyes I shook my russet head as I looked at Tygra

"So where are you from human?" He asked me

"Its Raelyn; jungle cat!" I said Wilykit laughed

"And to think if she's gonna be Lion-O's mate you're so doomed" She smiled at him

"Doubt that" Tygra said "Than again anything possible" He thought as he looked over at me that's when he noticed what I was wearing he blinked the clothes consisted of a pair black converse sneakers, a very ripped pair of blue denim hip huggers, and a green short sleeve shirt. Wilykit looked at Tygra

"Stop staring at her Tygra!" Wilykit said loudly a sudden knock was heard

"Its open" Tygra said as the heavy door opened I saw none other than the lord of the Thunder Cats standing there, and he was behind pissed

"What is the meaning of this?" He roared at the tiger, I blinked.

"What are you talking of brother?" Tygra asked him

"According to Panthro, he was told by you. . . That Raelyn , and I are a couple after I went soft saving her from a mere death!" Tygra looked over at me

"Oh that I was merely stating the facts young brother"

"So you lie to the council of Thundera?"

"Well I wouldn't say lie though its true when it comes to everything, but the crown you'll always be second" Tygra smirked

"I guess he's the more honorable choice" I suddenly spoke up, Tygra snarled

"Stay out of this human!"

"You best learn to respect her, or find yourself another place to live Tygra!"

"Me, a Thundercat respect a human woman tsk, tsk my dear sweet young brother. She's nothing more than a common house maid, and I do not show respect to some low life human"

"Than leave Thundera"

"I would hang before I leave!"

"That can be arranged Tygra as I said earlier you will show Raelyn respect do I make myself clear?"

"Hah the day I show a human woman respect is the day Hell freezes over"

Tsk, that's a real shame seeing how the entire council seemed convinced Raelyn, and I are a couple I should see these rumors true. . . What say you my dear?" Lion-O asked me I gulped blushing "You want me"

Of course Raelyn; you are indeed one of the most breath taking women I have seen here so what do you say?"

"I couldn't say no to the king" I admitted he smirked

"Now than how about a tour of the gardens?"

"You have a garden?" I asked slightly confused

"Of course"

"I've dreamed of seeing a garden"

"Well then it'll be my pleasure to make any dream of yours come true" I smiled up at him those frosted cerulean eyes of his seemed to dance in the afternoon light

"You don't have to do that"

"I know, but I'd rather see you happy Raelyn" I smiled, then heard a low growling sound that's when I noticed Lion-O was now standing in front of both Wilykit, and I

"Some king you've turned into little brother you've gone soft" The tiger said his voice filled with venom, and I sensed a bit of jealousy "Now if was me I would have taken her already" I looked at over at Wilykit who was now confused at what Tygra said, she looked up at me with a confused look in her ember eyes.

I sighed, and knelt down to her level, and told her what Tygra was talking about poor Wilykit she almost threw up

"Well that's the difference between us you do things more barbaric" I sighed shaking my russet head

"Hah that's what you think Lion-O its pathetic that you'd rather have a mere human woman for a wife that one of your species" Lion-O snarled loudly I had the last straw

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Wilykit asked the feline duo looked at the young wildcat "So what if Lion-O likes Raelyn there's nothing wrong with her, I like her so does my brother. There's no rule saying a human can't live in Thundera!" Tygra looked over at Wilykit another knock was heard

"C'mon in" Lion-O said as the door opened I saw a cheetah standing there I gulped, Kit looked over at me

"You ok Rae?" She asked noticing Cheetara was in the room now. Since I was in a bedroom filled with felines I tried not to freak out, or show any sign of fear. Cheetara looked over at me, she smiled a bit

"You must be the one everyone's talking about the name's Cheetara n you are?" She asked

"A pathetic human" Tygra replied I growled

"Its Raelyn n I love your outfit"

"Thanks yours too so I take it your not from here"

"No"

"Thank god for that" Tygra sighed, Lion-O roared at his older brother, I shook my russet head again as Cheetara sighed sensing my tension

"Hey if you ever need a girl to talk to I'm around"

"Thanks Cheetara"

"Anytime just as long as the king(She pointed to Lion-O) doesn't mind the idea"

"Not at all Raelyn's free to do as she pleases as long as she doesn't get hurt" I blushed; both Cheetara, and Wilykit looked at me than back to Lion-O, and smirked at each other "Cheetara you, and Wilykit find Raelyn some proper Thunderian clothing"

"Yes milord" Cheetara replied back as she and Wilykit left the room

- -Thundera -

Cheetara and Wilykit walked the halls of the Thunderian castle in search of a room that extra clothing was stored

"I think Lion-O likes Raelyn"

"I like her she seems nice I don't know why Tygra hates her so much" Kit said

"Tygra's just jealous Kit he's being a jerk since it seems that he wants Raelyn for himself"

"I guess its true seeing what he said about her" Cheetara's ruby grew wide with curiosity

"What did he say?"

"I shouldn't repeat it, when Raelyn told me I nearly threw up my lunch, any who he said if it was up to him he would have taken her already"

"I can't believe that its no wonder Lion-O looked like he wanted to hang Tygra"


End file.
